To The Sea
by edogawa Luffy
Summary: Setelah baca chapter waktu Tama ternyata menunggu Ace datang. Aku jadi kepikiran membuat fanfic ini. Ini adalah versi punyaku hehehe kalo versi Oda-sensei pasti bakalan jauh lebih keren hahaha LuffyxTama


Setelah baca chapter waktu Tama ternyata menunggu Ace datang. Aku jadi kepikiran membuat fanfic ini. Ini adalah versi punyaku hehehe kalo versi Oda-sensei pasti bakalan jauh lebih keren hahaha

 **Disclaimer** : One Piece punya Oda Eiichiro.

 **TO THE SEA**

"Ace yang kau maksud itu Portgas D. Ace, Tama?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, aniki?"

"Dia sudah meninggal."

"Bohong. Dasar pembohong!"

XXX

"Aniki, kau pasti berbohong kan!"

Tama terus menerus meronta sambil mengatai Luffy pembohong karena mengatakan Ace sudah meninggal. Ditengah perjalanan mencari dokter itu, Luffy bertemu Zoro yang sedang bertarung dengan para binatang buas di desa mati itu. Melihat nakamanya yang berambut hijau itu dia pun menghampiri Zoro lalu melompat sambil memeluk Zoro. Sementara Komainu dan Tama tak jauh dari keduanya. Belum sempat Luffy dan Zoro menikmati nostalgila reuni mereka, mereka dikejutkan oleh salah satu supernova dari generasi terburuk, Basil Hawkins. Luffy dan Zoro mulai bersiap untuk bertarung namun tidak bagi Hawkins. Dia mendatangi mereka untuk melakukan negosiasi, tentu saja Luffy menolaknya. Dia tidak mau beraliansi dengan Kaidou, dia ingin mengalahkan Kaidou dan mengembalikan Wano Kuni kepada Momonosuke. Luffy pun teringat kalau dia harus pergi ke desa untuk mencari dokter untuk Tama. Dia bertanya pada Luffy sambil menunjuk ke arah Tama yang dijawab Luffy kalau dia sudah menyelamatkannya dan memberikannya makan meskipun dia sendiri belum makan sama sekali dan setelah mendengar kalau Ace yang ditunggunya sudah meninggal dia pingsan dan sekarang aku ingin membawanya ke dokter.

"Aniki, kau benar – benar pembohong. Ace tidak mungkin meninggal, dia sudah berjanji padaku untuk membawaku bersamanya."

"Sudah kubilang Ace sudah meninggal!"

"Bohong! Aku membencimu aniki, kau pembohong besar!"

Zoro hanya terdiam mendengarkan perdebatan mereka berdua. Gadis kecil yang dipanggil Tama itu terus menggumamkan bahwa luffy pembohong. Itu membuatnya teringat akan dua tahun lalu ketika pertama kali membaca surat kabar tentang berita kematian Ace. Dia kemudian tersenyum melihat Luffy yang meladeni igauan gadis kecil itu.

"Zoro, apa kau yakin kalau ini jalan yang benar?" tanya Luffy, "Kau tidak tersesat kan?"

Empat sudut siku – siku yang membentuk tanda tambah pun bertengger di kepala oleh Zoro yang meneriaki Luffy kata – kata seperti urusai dan aku tidak mau dikatai tersesat oleh orang sepertimu. Setelah memastikan bahwa Tama tidak akan jatuh dari atas Komainu dan meminta Zoro untuk menjaga Tama untuknya sementara dia duduk diatas kepala Komainu.

"Dia tidak berbohong." Lontar Zoro.

"Hah?" mendengar Zoro, Tama hanya bisa ber-hah.

"Luffy tidak pernah berbohong. Kalau ada orang di dunia ini yang ingin sekali berpikir kalau kematian Ace adalah bohong belaka maka orang itu adalah Luffy." ujar Zoro.

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa kau? Kau tidak seperti samurai yang berasal dari Wano..." gadis kecil itu menatap Zoro bingung tapi dia yakin satu hal kalau pria berambut hijau dihadapannya itu adalah orang yang mengenal Luffy.

"Aku Zoro. Anggota bajak laut Topi Jerami, Luffy adalah kapten kami. Ace adalah kakaknya Luffy. dua tahun lalu Ace ditangkap marinir dan akan dieksekusi di Marineford. Luffy dan bajak laut Shirohige berusaha menyelamatkan Ace, mereka berhasil membebaskan Ace namun saat melarikan diri, Akainu mengejar mereka dan Ace menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi Luffy. bisa kau bayangkan itu? tepat dihadapannya, kakak yang paling disayanginya melindunginya namun dia tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi, dan dihadapannya kakaknya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya."

Setelah mendengar cerita Zoro, Tama hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dia menangis. Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan semua itu pada Luffy padahal dia sendiri belum bisa menepati janjinya pada Ace untuk menjadi seorang Kunoichi.

"Luffy-aniki! Aku akan menjadi Kunoichi yang hebat hingga Ace bangga padaku dan suatu saat nanti jika aku sudah menjadi sekuat Ace, aku akan berlayar ke lautan." Ujar Tama menyeka airmatanya.

"Shishishishi... Tama, apa kau mau ikut denganku? Menjadi nakamaku? Aku memang bukan Ace tapi aku bisa membawamu ke laut."

"Merupakan suatu kehormatanku untuk bisa mengabdikan diriku padamu, Luffy-aniki."

"Shishishishi..."

XXX

"Roooobiiiiin-chwaaannnn..." Sanji merentangkan tangannya sambil berlari dengan tarian tornado khas miliknya hanya untuk dicegah oleh kawanan pria kimono berpenampilan seperti Kin'emon yang menyuruhnya untuk mengantri dan menanyakan dia siapa.

XXX

Disisi lain para tim Luffy yang terpencar juga harus menghadapi anak buah dari Kaidou dan kesalahpahaman terhadap warga Wano. Untung saja semua itu bisa mereka atasi dengan baik. Latihan selama dua tahun ditambah bertarung dengan anak buah Big Mom ternyata membuahkan hasil.

XXX

BLETAK

"Sanji-kun, kau tahu kan kita ini sedang menyamar sebagai pemilik kedai makanan."

"Oh Nami-san, apa kau cemburu karena aku-"

CTARR

Sanji pun pingsan seketika dengan mata berbentuk hati terkena serangan thunderbolt milik Nami membuat Robin tertawa kecil senang karena dia bisa bertemu dua nakamanya itu. beberapa saat sebelum bertemu Robin, setelah Sanji membawa Nami dan Carrot serta Brook dan Chopper yang mengikuti mereka, Nami dan Sanji terlempar ke sebuah tempat entah namanya apa. Mereka bertemu seorang pemilik kedai tua yang 'bermasalah' dengan anak buah Kaidou. Melihat anak buah Kaidou itu mengobrak-abrik kedai makanan dan membuang-buangnya membuat Sanji menghajar mereka.

"Terima kasih anak muda."

"Aku hanya tidak suka melihat orang membuang makanan seperti itu."

"Ojichan, tempat apa ini? Apa ini Wanokuni?"

"Ya, nona, ini adalah Wano."

Setelah itu pria tua itu kembali mengalami masalah dengan pelanggannya, melihat semua itu membuat Sanji mengambil alih dapur dan menyuruh pemilik kedai itu untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang renta itu. Nami pun membantu mereka dengan menjadi pelayan disana. Saat itulah pemilik kedai itu menyuruh mereka menjadi utusan kedai untuk bekerja di stan makanan dekat rumah Geisha.

XXX

"Sanji... Luffyyy... Namiiii... kalian dimana?" panggil Chopper.

Brook, Carrot, dan Chopper berjalan tanpa tahu arah. Setelah melawan anak buah Kaidou dan hampir tertangkap, ketiganya berhasil kabur dan sekarang mereka berada di daerah kosong tanpa nama. Ketiganya kemudian bertemu dengan para binatang yang ingin menyantap mereka membuat binatang itu sendiri yang menjadi santapan.

"CHOPPER!"

"WUFFI~~"

Berlinangan airmata Chopper, Carrot, dan Brook pun berlari ke arah Luffy dan Zoro sebelum kembali melakukan pencarian SHP lainnya. Luffy meminta Chopper segera mengobati Tama. Chopper pun segera mengobati Tama.

XXX

"Usopp~~!" panggil Nami.

"O Nami... kau sudah sampai. Mana Luffy dan lainnya?" jawab Usopp celingak celinguk mencari kapten dan nakama lainnya.

"Kami terpisah lagi. tapi tak usah khawatirkan dia, dia pasti akan menemukan jalannya kesini, aku sudah dengar rencana kalian dari Robin." Respon Nami dengan raut wajah sedih bercampur kesal entah sama siapa, mungkin sama kapten mereka.

"Oii... Oiii...!" panggil Luffy.

Kali ini berkat duo buta arah Luffy dan Zoro ditambah penciuman Chopper, mereka tersesat dan berhasil kembali ke tempat Zoro semula. Ya, tempat Zoro dituduh mencuri dan disuruh melakukan seppuku. Di jalan mereka bertemu Franky dak Kin'emon cs. Kanjuuro pun menggambarkan mereka hewan yang Komainu, tentu saja itu tidak mirip aslinya namun tetap bisa membuat Robin menyukainya.

"Aaaah... aku lupa!" seru Luffy menarik perhatian orang – orang di sekitar mereka.

"Ada apa Luffy?" tanya Nami

"Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Tama, ikut aku. Komainu, kau masih ingat kan tempat master? Aku lupa kalau janji padanya untuk mencarikan Tama dokter dan pinjaman uang."

Sementara itu orang yang dipanggil master oleh Tama tetap menunggu Luffy dan Tama kembali dengan perut keroncongan. Bajak Laut Topi Jerami pun mengikuti Luffy dengan menaiki Komainu buatan Kanjuuro,

XXX

"Hawkins-san, apa kita tetap tidak memberitahukan Kaidou tentang Mugiwara?"

"Ya, kita tunggu sebentar lagi sampai kita tahu apa rencana mereka."

XXX

"Ada apa Momo?" tanya Robin khawatir.

"Hm... tidak apa, O-Robin."

XXX

"Ossan... maaf aku lupa shishishi..."

Orang yang dipanggil master oleh Tama itu sudah menjadi lebih tua dari penampilannya sebelumnya namun setelah mendengar suara Luffy dia pun bangkit kembali dan menarik kimono Luffy. dia mengambil pedang (?) namun tidak ada pada Luffy.

"Dimana... dimana kisetsu milikku... kau melupakanku... aku bisa memaafkanmu tapi kalau kau menghi-"

"Oh... ini pedangmu. Bagaimana kalau kita bertarung, kalau kau kalah aku akan mengambil pedangmu itu."

"Siapa kau? Jangan memegang pedang...ku...se..e...nak..nya... aah! Itu adalah harta karun Wano, pedang legendaris Ryuma. Bagaimana bisa ada padamu? Apa kau mencurinya?"

"Aku tidak mencurinya! Sudah kubilang, dia sendiri yang memberikannya padaku..."

Zoro menjelaskan asal mula mengapa pedang itu ada padanya namun tim Wano dan orang yang dipanggil master itu memberikan tatapan tidak percaya seolah – olah apa yang dikatakannya itu kebohongan. Tama tiba – tiba saja tertawa melihat Zoro mengamuk karena mereka tidak percaya padanya.

"Shishishi... akhirnya kau tertawa juga, Tama."

GROOOKKK

"Ini bukan suara perut." Ngotot Tama dan masternya.

"Sepertinya ini waktunya aku memasak." Ujar Sanji.

dalam perjalanan ke master, Sanji dan Zoro berlomba hewan buruan terbesar seperti saat mereka di Little Garden dulu meskipun pada akhirnya keduanya terkena tendangan maut dari Nami dan berakhir dengan mimisan akut Sanji. Tentu saja Luffy hanya tertawa melihat pemandangan itu semua, dia kemudian berkata pada Tama kalau merekalah yang membuatnya kembali bangkit dari keterpurukannya saat Ace meninggal. Luffy lalu menceritakan tentang Jinbei dan mengatakan kalau suatu saat Tama pasti akan bertemu dengan nakamanya yang satu itu. Tama hanya terdiam sambil melihat nakama Luffy.

"Master Ossan, aku mengajak Tama berlayar bersamaku dan menjadi nakamaku."

"Master, aku menyetujuinya. Luffy-aniki bilang dia akan menggantikan Ace membawaku ke laut lepas."

"EEEHHHH!"

Reaksi Bajak Laut Topi Jerami minus Zoro, Robin, dan Luffy. Dimulai dari Robin yang mengucapkan selamat datang di Bajak Laut Topi Jerami, Sanji yang mengatakan Tama-chwaan tenang saja aku akan melindungimu dari musuh dimanapun kita berada yang ditimpali Zoro dengan dasar pedofil dan tentu saja berujung pada pertengkaran rutin keduanya. Kemudian Brook yang menanyakan warna celana dalam Tama yang disambut dengan tendangan dari Sanji dan Nami. Nami dan Usopp tentu saja protes pada Luffy mengatakan kalau Tama masih terlalu kecil untuk mengarungi lautan bersama mereka yang dibela Zoro dengan mengatakan kalau Momonosuke juga berlayar bersama mereka meskipun masih kecil.

"Sudahlah Nami, Usopp, menyerahlah. Luffy sudah memutuskan Tama ikut dengan kita."

"*menghela nafas panjang* Yaa... aku senang karena kita bertambah satu lagi kru wanita."

"*menghela nafas panjang*"

Robin hanya tersenyum melihat kedua nakamanya itu, teringat akan dua tahun lalu saat dia bergabung dengan Luffy.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan menerimanya seperti saat kau tak menerimaku dulu, Zoro."

"Itu karena kau dulu musuh kami tapi sekarang kau adalah nakamaku."

XXX

"Tama, kau tinggallah disini dan tepati janjimu pada Ace untuk jadi Kunoichi. Aku akan menghajar Kaidou. Saat aku mengalahkan Kaidou dan berlayar ke laut, ikutlah denganku." Ujar Luffy.

"Ya, aniki."

XXX

"Luffy, aku masih berpikir kalau kau seharusnya tak mengajak Tama berlayar bersama kita."

"Kau masih membahas itu, Usopp."

"Aku pikir kau akan menentangnya Zoro."

"Itu karena mereka berdua memiliki ikatan yang sama."

"Eh? Maksudmu Tama adalah anak Luffy, Zoro?" kaget Chopper.

"Chopper, kau tahu Luffy hanya beda dua tahun denganmu, bukan?" timpal Nami.

"Jadi apa maksud Zoro dengan ikatan yang sama?"

"Shishishi... itu karena Tama bilang Ace berjanji mengajaknya berlayar ke lautan saat dia menjadi Kunoichi. Dia terus menunggu Ace tapi Ace tidak akan pernah datang karena Ace sudah meninggal." Jawab Luffy.

"Saat Ace meninggal Jinbei yang menenangkanku dan mengingatkanku kalau aku punya kalian, karena itu sekarang saatnya aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Jinbei kepada Tama. Kalau dia memiliki Nakama seperti kalian, aku tahu dia juga akan menjadi Kunoichi yang hebat seperti impiannya."

"Haah... kalo kau bilang begitu, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Baiklah, aku akan mengajarkannya jurus jitu ninjaku padanya." Ujar Usopp membusungkan dadanya yang membuat Luffy dan Chopper berteriak apa kau benar – benar bisa melakukannya Usopp. Tentu saja Usopp dibantu Raizou ketika Luffy dan Chopper meminta Usopp menunjukkan jurus ninjanya dan membuat Usopp kaget sendiri. Benar – benar trio idiot. Disaat semuanya tertawa melihat tingkah konyol trio bodoh itu Nami terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa kau masih tidak bisa menerimanya?" tanya Zoro ketika dia melihat wajah berpikir Nami.

"Hmm... tidak. bukan begitu hanya saja..." jawab Nami tak yakin.

"Nami. Dia baik – baik saja." tegas Zoro mengisyaratkan orang yang dimaksud Nami.

"*tersenyum lebar* ya... kurasa juga begitu."

XXX

"O-Tama, kau terus berlatih sejak O-Luffy mengatakan itu padamu."

"Master, aku tahu Luffy-aniki akan menepati janjinya, jadi aku juga akan menepati janjiku pada Ace."

"Begitu? Baiklah... ayo kita berlatih, ada banyak hal yang akan kuajari padamu, O-Tama."

"Terima kasih, Master."

XXX

"AAAHHH!"

Suara Kin'emon itu mungkin bahkan bisa terdengar sampai Kaidou. Kin'emon panik seketika saat Momo tidak bersama mereka. Kin'emon lalu membungkuk meminta maaf pada mereka karena dia ingin mencari Momo, mungkin Momo terjatuh tapi Robin menjawabnya dengan mengatakan Momo tidak ikut mereka, dia kembali ke Desa Amagasa. Robin juga mengatakan kalau Momo mungkin ingin berduaan dengan Tama yang membuat mereka membuat ekspresi wajah yang berbeda – beda namun pada akhirnya Luffy hanya tertawa.

"Tidak apa, Kin'emon. Aku yakin Momo akan baik – baik saja." ujar Luffy menennangkan.

"Yohohoho... kau tak perlu mencarikan ratu untuk Momo lagi saat dia menjadi raja nanti, Kin'emon-san." Canda Brook.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Dia anak yang kuat."

Kin'emon pun menjadi sedikit tenang dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk melancarkan rencana mereka, mencari 'ally' sebanyak mungkin dari pihak Wano dan juga menyusun rencana untuk mengalahkan Kaidou setelah mereka berkumpul kembali dengan Bajak Laut Heart.

XXX

"Jinbei, pergilah. Kami sudah baik – baik saja sekarang." Ujar Aladin.

"Tapi..."

"Jinbei, mereka membutuhkanmu lebih dari kami. Apa kau tidak percaya pada kami?"

"...Baiklah, aku akan menyusul mereka. Jaga diri kalian."

XXX

"Hawkins!" geram Kids.

"Kenapa kau tidak bergabung saja dengan Kaidou, Kids, kau tak perlu berada disana. Peluang untukmu hidup jika kau bergabung dengan Kaidou adalah-" ucapan Hawkins berhenti ketika Kids memotong ucapannya, "Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus bergabung dengannya. Aku akan jadi raja bajak laut dan menemukan one piece. Aku pasti keluar dari sini dan melawannya sekali lagi."

"Kau masih bermimpi seperti itu, Kids."

XXX

"Hei!"

"Waaa... Master, ada naga yang bisa bicara."

"Hei naga kecil, maaf kami berdua sangat miskin jadi kami tidak punya makanan naga."

Momo dalam wujud naganya hanya bisa menatap dua makhluk didepannya itu kesal, emang mereka tidak tahu kalau dia itu keturunan raja terdahulu mereka. Mengabaikan keduanya, Momo kembali berkata.

"Kau hanya menghambat Luffy saja, kau tahu."

"Karena itu aku akan terus berlatih agar aku bisa menjadi Kunoichi yang kuat dan bisa bertarung melawan Kaidou bersama Luffy-aniki." Jawab Tama kembali fokus pada latihannya.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti! Memangnya anak kecil sepertimu bisa apa? Kau tidak akan bisa jadi Kunoichi."

"Aku tetap akan berlatih dan menepati janjiku pada Ace. Aku akan menjadi Kunoichi yang sangat kuat dan aku akan mengalahkan rezim pengkhianat Wano yang sudah membuat raja Kouzuki dieksekusi."

"Kenapa... kenapa kau keras kepala sekali? Kau lemah dan masih kecil, bagaimana bisa kau...?"

"Karena... Luffy-aniki mempercayaiku. Dia tidak menganggapku anak kecil, dia percaya kalau aku bisa menjadi Kunoichi dan menepati janjiku pada Ace."

Momo terdiam teringat akan pertengkarannya dengan Luffy saat mereka di Zou. Melihat gadis kecil seumuran dengannya atau mungkin lebih muda itu membuatnya tersadar kalau dia hanya melarikan diri dibalik tubuh kecilnya. Dia mungkin takut sejak malam dia melihat kedua orang tuanya dibunuh di depan matanya. Tapi Bajak Laut Topi Jerami dan Bajak Laut Heart membantunya mengalahkan Kaidou. Begitupun dengan gadis kecil dihadapannya itu. Momo tertunduk, dia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Ace?"

"Nakama."

"Hahaha... apa-apaan itu."

XXX

"Torao!" panggil Luffy.

"Room."

Mereka pun berpindah ke tempat persembunyian sementara Bajak Laut Heart selama di Wano.

XXX

"Maafkan atas kelancangan kami, Momonosuke-sama." panik Tama dan Master saat Momo berubah menjadi wujud manusianya.

"Panggil saja Momo. Kita kan nakama, ya kan Tama?" kata Momo menatap Tama yang masih bersujud padanya.

"Tidak bisa, Momonosuke-sama. aku hanyalah rakyat jelata yang lemah." Jawab Tama masih bersujud.

"*tertunduk* baiklah kalau begitu, kau kuizinkan untuk memanggilku aniki. Kau bisa memanggilku Momo-aniki seperti kau memanggil Luffy." ujar Momo.

"Aku kesini untuk belajar pedang pada master. Aku mohon ajarkan aku menjadi seorang samurai, master." Mohon Momo yang ikut bersujud pada master.

Ketiganya akhirnya bangun. Meskipun ragu, Tama menyanggupi permintaan Momo dengan memanggilnya aniki sedangkan master juga menyanggupi permohonan Momo untuk mengajarkannya ilmu pedang.

XXX

Waktu pun berlalu dengan cepat, Kin'emon bersama para penduduk Wano yang berpihak pada klan Kouzuki pun mulai melakukan penyerangan terhadap pengkhianat Wano sementara Momo masih berlatih pedang pada master. Raizou juga membantu Tama latihan menjadi Kunoichi. Bajak laut Topi Jerami dan bajak laut Heart juga mulai melakukan penyerangan terhadap Kaidou dimulai anak buahnya lalu petinggi Kaidou seperti Hawkins dan lainnya. Ketika Jinbei datang ke Wano, keadaan sudah mulai genting.

"Nami-kun, kau baik – baik saja? serahkan saja sisanya padaku..."

"Jinbei! Iya, terima kasih Jinbei..."

"Chopper-kun, tolong kau obati saja Nami-kun. Serahkan sisanya padaku..."

Keadaan menjadi tidak imbang untuk Nami dan Chopper karena mereka berdua diserang dari dua arah, Nami memang bisa mengalahkan salah satu lawannya namun dia tidak menghindar dari serangan yang berlawanan arah sehingga dia terkena serangan dan terluka cukup parah. Melihat Nami terluka, Chopper dan Usopp langsung menghampiri Nami namun keduanya dihadang oleh lawan lainnya. Saat itulah Jinbei datang membantu Nami. Chopper kemudian membawa Nami ke tempat aman seperti yang disuruh Jinbei.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nami?"

"Ya... Chopper, aku baik – baik saja. hiks..."

"Eh? Apa sesakit itu Nami hingga kau menangis?"

"Maaf Chopper... bukan begitu... hanya saja... aku masih sangat lemah...padahal aku sudah berlatih selama dua tahun tapi...hiks..."

"Setiap orang punya sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia lakukan dan sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan, kau sudah melakukan bagianmu." Ujar Zoro.

"Kau tidak lemah Nami, kau adalah navigator terbaik milikku. Jadi serahkan saja pada kami, kami akan menghajar mereka!" ujar Luffy.

"*mengangguk masih menangis*"

"Aku akan menghajar siapa saja yang membuat Nami-san menangis!"

Trio monster Bajak Laut Topi Jerami pun bangkit dari kekalahan mereka dengan semangat membara. Kapten, swordman, dan koki SHP itu pun langsung menghajar siapa saja yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Bajak Laut Topi Jerami dan Heart yang melihat kedatangan ketiganya pun tersenyum. Luffy dan Law kembali melawan Kaidou, Zoro melawan samurai terkuat Wano yang menjadi dalang dari pemberontakan dan kudeta terhadap klan Kouzuki, dan Sanji dia melawan tangan kanan Kaidou.

XXX

"Master, aku punya firasat buruk. Ayo kita lihat Luffy-aniki, master, Momo-aniki."

"Tenang saja O-Tama, Luffy sangat kuat jadi dia tidak akan kalah." Ucap Momo menenangkan sambil tetap fokus pada latihan pedangnya.

"Tetap saja aku khawatir. Aku punya firasat buruk."

Setelah itu Tama meninggalkan latihannya kemudian menaiki Komainu untuk pergi ke lokasi dimana Luffy melawan Kaidou. Momo dan Master juga dibawa Komainu. Mungkin Komainu merasa khawatir membiarkan Tama ke medan pertempuran sendirian. Kiku yang dalam perjalanan menemui Tama untuk mengantarkan makanan dan minuman kepada Tama, Momo, dan Master juga ikut dibawa Komainu. Kalau reader bertanya – tanya seperti apa Komainu membawa mereka, untuk Momo dan Master dia membawanya seperti dia membawa Zoro dan Luffy kemudian dia lemparin ke punggungnya dan kalau Kiku dia berhenti sejenak agar Kiku bisa naik.

Sementara itu pertarungan Luffy melawan Kaidou...

"Luffy!" teriak Nami.

Tubuh Luffy terhempas ke tanah. Tak jauh darinya Law sudah lebih dulu terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Kaidou tertawa terbahak – bahak seraya berkata apa itu kemampuan orang yang sudah mengalahkan Doflamingo.

"Tetap di tempatmu, Nami-kun. Hadapi lawan di depanmu, percaya pada Luffy-kun dan Law-kun." Ujar Jinbei.

XXX

"Luffy-aniki!" seru Tama berlari menghampiri tubuh Luffy yang tergeletak.

Momo dalam wujud naganya mengejarnya dengan tertatih – tatih sementara Master menghadapi musuh yang mencoba menyerang mereka.

"Aniki pembohong! Kau bilang mau mengajakku ke lautan... kau juga pasti bohong kan bilang Ace meninggal... Luffy-aniki pembohong...!"

" _Dasar bodoh! Dengar Luffy, aku takkan meninggal... aku tidak akan meninggal, meninggalkan adik bodoh sepertimu. Suatu saat kita akan pergi ke lautan dan menjadi orang paling bebas..."_

" _Janji ya Ace kau tidak akan meninggal."_

" _Ya. aku janji..."_

" _Shanks... aku mau ikut denganmu..."_

" _Wahahaha... anak kecil sepertimu mau jadi bajak laut wahahaha..."_

"Hahahaha... gadis kecil percuma saja, aku sudah membunuhnya." – Kaidou

"Tidak! Luffy-aniki akan mengalahkanmu, dia sudah janji untuk membawaku ke lautan. Karena itu... aku terus berlatih agar menjadi Kunoichi yang hebat." – Tama

Tama kemudian menyerang Kaidou dengan jurus yang ia latih selama ini namun dengan mudah Kaidou mematahkan jurusnya itu. Tubuhnya terhempas ke belakang namun dia berdiri dan melancarkan jurus Kunoichinya lagi namun lagi jurus itu dipatahkan, Momo yang melihat itu kemudian mengepalkan tangannya. Dengan samurai yang ia pakai untuk latihan, dia pun berlari menyerang Kaidou namun Kaidou masih sama, tidak bergeming. Law dan Luffy mencoba untuk berdiri lagi.

"Tama, Momo, maafkan aku. Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah."

XXX

"Tama-chan, makanlah."

"Sanji-aniki, aku tidak lapar *groook (bunyi suara perut keroncongan)*. Aku mau menunggu sampai Luffy-aniki bangun..."

"*mengusap kepala Tama* tenang saja Tama-chan, kalau Luffy bangun bisa – bisa kau tidak kebagian makan. Makanlah. Sebagai koki, aku tidak akan biarkan satupun nakamaku kelaparan."

"Kalau begitu... aku bisa makan enak sepuasnya, Sanji-aniki."

"Tentu saja."

XXX

"Tidak biasanya melihatmu berlatih pedang, Momo." Komentar Zoro.

"Kau juga." Balas Momo.

"Apa kau mau _sparring_ denganku?"

"*mengangguk*"

XXX

"Sanjiii... makaaaan!"

"Iya.. iya..."

XXX

"Kau sudah mau pergi, Torao?"

"Ya. Mugiwara, mulai hari ini kita adalah rival. Aliansi kita sampai sini, saat kita bertemu lagi aku pasti sudah menjadi raja bajak laut."

"Lihat saja, aku yang akan menemukannya terlebih dahulu karena aku punya navigator terbaik yang pernah ada shishishi..."

"*tersenyum* sampai jumpa lagi Mugiwara, senang beraliansi denganmu."

"Torao, kau adalah nakamaku!"

Law pun melambaikan sebelah tangannya. Kid yang menjadi tawanan Kaidou, akhirnya memutuskan bergabung sebagai kru Law. Para tim Wano mengucapkan terima kasih pada Law dengan bersujud.

XXX

"Luffy-dono, apa kau akan mengajak O-tama pergi ke lautan?" tanya Kin'emon ketika Luffy memakan makanan entah ke porsi berapa.

"Yap. Aku sudah janji padanya."

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah kau membawa Momonosuke-sama? aku tahu dia ingin ikut dengan kalian, dia pasti tidak akan mengatakannya tapi tolong bawa dia, Luffy-dono."

"Baiklah."

"Terima kasih, Luffy-dono."

XXX

"O-Luffy, kau harus menjaga O-Tama! Jangan sampai dia kelaparan dan sakit!"

"Shishishishi... tenang saja, Master-ossan, aku punya koki terbaik yang akan menjaminnya."

"Momo! Ayo... naik, ikutlah dengan kami!"

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksanya, aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk mengajakku berlayar."

"Robiiiin, ayo cepat, kita akan berlayar lagi. Menuju One Piece!"

XXX

 **TAMAT**


End file.
